


louie's four

by phillipAsoo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Fluff, One Shot, dewey barely shows up but considering how SHORT it is. sorry lads, omg first fic in months sorry its so short!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipAsoo/pseuds/phillipAsoo
Summary: just a small big brother huey & little brother louie moment :)
Relationships: Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	louie's four

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which HDL aren’t triplets but spaced four years apart each! Huey is 12, Dewey is 8, and Louie is 4. I literally just wanted to write Louie as a baby sue me
> 
> authors note; u must imagine louie here like mei from totoro! thats the deal 😌

Huey sat at the desk in his room and checked his watch. It read 3:04. He’d been working on math all afternoon and was slightly drained from the effort. 

He tapped his pencil against the desk and thought he could probably knock out one more homework assignment this afternoon before his JW meeting. Did he want to? No. Did he have the energy? Also not really. He had the time though and he promised he’d play dart guns with Dewey all of tomorrow, as was their Sunday tradition, so he was kind of booked anyway.

History. Huey could finish that gosh darned history paper he’d been trying at all week. Normally he wouldn’t be so hung up over an essay like this, but his world history teacher this year wasn’t one of Huey’s kindest. If he was going to submit an extra-credit paper to Mr. Kite, hoping to bump his grade from a 98 to a solid 100, it had to be one of his best, and Huey’s brain just wasn’t absorbing any information about Mesopotamian civilization this week. To his complete frustration.

He shuffled some papers around and found his history folder underneath a stack of algebra textbooks. Rubbing an eye with one hand, he flipped open his folder to the correct page with the other, and read one word of their given text before his brain shut down. (A hyperbole, obviously; Huey’s brain was doing fine.)

However, fifteen minutes of staring at the same sheet of paper lead him to consider otherwise. What was it about this assignment that was so difficult for Huey? It was just like any other essay. And as if taking in the information were the main problem here—a killer essay had to be written before 9:30 AM on Tuesday next week or he could kiss his perfect, 100s-across-the-board report card goodbye.

Maybe he just needed motivation. Huey pictured that crisp white sheet of paper in front of him, displaying a glorious row of “A”s he’d worked hard all semester for. All 100s. Sweet, sweet validation.

That image didn’t hold for long, as enticing as it was—Huey spaced out and found himself spinning in mindless circles on his wheely chair a few minutes later. He groaned internally but didn’t stop, continuing to rotate around as he stared tiredly at the ceiling. 

He heard his bedroom door knob rattle from the other side of the room and he rotated around just in time to see the door burst open, little Louie running through it with a toothy grin on his face. 

Huey blinked as he realized he was directly in Louie’s crash course—or really was Louie’s target—as his baby brother sprinted at him and then crashed into Huey’s middle half, still sitting on the chair, wrapping his little arms around Huey gleefully. The chair rolled backwards a little and Huey reached his hand out and grabbed the desk to steady it. 

“Hue,” Louie said as he tried to lift himself up onto Huey’s lap. Huey grabbed Louie and boosted him up so they were both sitting comfortably on the little office chair.

“Hi, Lou,” Huey said, pitching his voice up in the way he did when talking to his toddler sibling. “You’re so speedy.”

Louie looked at him lazily and said, with all the snark a four year old could muster, “I could beat you in a race.”

Huey held in a laugh. “A race?” He pretended to think. “I don’t know, I’m pretty fast.”

“You’re just big.” Louie patted Huey’s head with a free hand but his attention was already diverted trying to make the chair spin. He gave up after a few seconds and resigned to sitting comfortably in Huey’s embrace instead.

Huey sat for a bit and let Louie cozy up in his lap. Lou was always easy to please in that you could just sit and hold him for hours and he’d be happy as ever. Huey remembered less of when Dewey was little but he knew that his younger brother was... more hyperactive, to say the least. It was like Louie was sent along to give their Uncle Donald a break after the absolute windstorm that was toddler Dewey Duck.

Well. A break most of the time. Louie was an easy baby until he wasn’t—if he was upset, it meant temper tantrums dialed up to one hundred. It meant no one got sleep until Louie was satiated with whatever toy he wanted and his comfort blanket in front of the TV. He was cuddly as ever, though, so comforting their little green bean wasn’t too awful a task regardless.

The brothers sat together for a bit in a happy silence. Huey loved that Louie was so comforted by his touch—he took pride in the fact that he was always Louie’s go-to when it was time for snuggling. Louie sought out Huey for a hug or cuddle session almost daily and Huey was the best at putting him down for a nap.

They sat together in the chair for a little while, both content to just sit in happy silence and be. Eventually, though, Huey remembered his homework, to his dismay, and held back another sigh as he glanced at the papers on his desk. His JW meeting was soon. He’d better get started. 

Louie looked up and watched his big brother’s face. Huey met his eyes and Louie blinked at him once, lazily, like a cat. Huey returned the gesture.

Louie then sat up a little and faced Huey directly. He watched Huey with a look surprisingly contemplative for his tiny face. “Are you stressed?” 

The calm with which he said it made Huey smile wide. “A little. But it’s okay.”

Louie closed one eye tight and tilted his head a little—his “thinking face”, one that was always a hit in the Duck/McDuck household—and then said with conviction: “just don’t do it.”

Huey made a funny face. Louie laughed. “I have to, silly.”

Louie then stood up on the chair between Huey’s legs, the latter holding him for balance. He grabbed Huey’s beak with both grubby hands and looked straight into Huey’s eyes. 

“Do not be sad.” He kissed the tip of Huey’s beak.

Huey giggled. “Thank you, Loulou.” 

Louie grinned seeing Huey laugh and moved his hands from Huey’s beak to his face, one hand on his cheek and the other almost poking Huey in the eye.

Huey grunted and lifted Louie up a little away from his face. “Okay,” Huey said, laughing.

Louie copied him. “Okay.”

Huey booped him and Louie did the same back. 

“I gotta get back to work, little guy.”

As anticipated, Louie’s eyebrows scrunched, and Huey could see the inevitable pout forming on his little brother’s face when, thankfully, the pound of little feet running from down the hall sounded. Sure enough Dewey came sprinting right into the room holding the boys’ iPad out in front of him excitedly. 

“Do you wanna watch me play Minecraft!!!”

Louie immediately twisted around to see Dewey, and Huey lifted him up and down onto the ground without complaint. He was glad for the timing.

Dewey ran back out of the room and Louie padded along excitedly behind him, but not before turning back around and patting Huey on the knee happily.

Huey smiled to himself and pushed off against the desk, gaining momentum to spin in the chair a few times before scooting back to his desk to crack down on his work. 

He finished the essay in fifteen minutes, by the way. Not too terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> when cats blink slow theyre sayin ily and idk i just think thats really really cute so little louie goes *slow blink*
> 
> thank you lots for reading! come chat to me over here if u like: louyd.tumblr.com :) <3


End file.
